Those Rewinding Sentences
by nii-chan'12
Summary: Haruto,I wish you could hear me…I miss you so much.I don't know if you do want to hear this but…I love you…Even if you're an idiot who can't keep promises!",I yelled into the emptiness of my room.I fell in onically,the one I love doesn't exist.He's just my imagination.He's dead,but that's what she thought...Short fanfic,mostly random ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years have was a quiet night in city lights and the black dyed buildings added to the moon's bright reminds me of a certain guy I met before.A white blondie with sea blue eyes,a nerd addicted to explosives,and the most annoying guy ever…Haruto Kurosawa.

He really was annoying.I remember him embarrassing me at the school rooftop before when school was still I met him again at the abandoned the last time I ever laid eyes on him was at the train station's he made me a promise.A broken promise.

I can't believe he was really a reckless and stupid person.I was in denial when Kurobe-san broke the news to ,all Haruto left was a small grenade.I can't help but clasp and hug it everytime I missed then I realized that I fell for him,utterly and completely.

"Hah…you think I'm happy with you Haruto?I'm I'll never forgive you even if you do come back from the dead.",I told myself,wrapping up the so-called 'present' he left his voice rewinds over and over in my head,I feel like giving he wouldn't want to see me like this.

"Smile Naruse…",those were the very words he left use is smiling when there's nothing to be happy about?The one who used to annoy me so much wasn't there anymore.I miss him and everything about him,from his stupidity to the many wonderful things he'd tell me.

"Haruto,I wish you could hear me…I miss you so much.I don't know if you do want to hear this but…I love you…Even if you're an idiot who can't keep promises!",I yelled into the emptiness of my room.I fell in ,the one I love doesn't 's just my 's dead.

I can't believe myself.I'm still crying over him in my age.A 28-year old shouldn't act like this at all…Might as well get to bed.*Ring*"Hello Taeko?What's going on?"

"Ibara-sempai …Kurosawa-san's back!",Aoi butted in so sudd-"Wait what?!Haruto's back?!".It's impossible.I can't believe this…


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed to Headquarters and wanted to see if what the two idiots were telling me were true. "Ibara-sempai!",Aoi and Taeko yelled while I recoiled in disgust."Stop yelling at me you two,I'm right here!Now,where is he?",I asked the two of them."Haruto-sempai's in the recovery room why-".I knew he'd be 's where I stayed the last time I got hurt in the old capital.

I opened the door and I saw his clothes lying on my I just noticed that the bathroom door was closed,and that was unusual.I just sat on the bed and waited for him,IF he really did come next thing I knew the door was there,he really was back."Naruse?",he said in shock."Hmm…what made you come back here?You liar."

"I managed to survive you 't I get a nicer greeting than that?".He really knows how to push my buttons,but I can't help but feel relief after not hearing his voice for so long.I just couldn't help but think I'm supposed to tell him THAT.

"Haruto do you know how much it hurts to hear you died and you just come back years later and think everything's all good?That's just horrible even for you!You know I suffered the most out of what you did?",I scolded him with tears swelling up my face."Why would you Naruse?I was just another one of the little-".

"You're not a doll dammit and neither am could I grow feelings for you for all these years and be affected when I hear you 'died'?I love you for God's sake Haruto!Are you really that dense?!".I let the words slip just stood there,looking like he saw Paranormal Activity a billion times.

"You really are that dense…It was nice seeing you Haruto.",I told him while I was about to go out the before I had a chance to open it,I felt Haruto grab me from that moment,I swear that I felt my heart break inside.

"I'm not that dense to realize I love you Naruse,it hurts me more than it hurts you in many ways even I can't explain!".I looked at the expression on his face,he really was serious about what he I could say anything I realized that his lips clashed with mine.

"Now,does that prove my point Ibara?",he said,looking at me devilishly."Mmhmm…I love you,Kurosawa Haruto.".He pulled me closer to him saying"I love you too,Naruse Ibara."

I won't try to escape from him knows me more than I know myself and I can't help saying this but,I'm glad that Haruto stole my first kiss.I'm really glad that,even if he is such a jerk,he makes everything feel normal.I'm glad he's rewinding sentences aren't so painful anymore

Author's Note:

Yes there are spoilers from the recent chapters.I just made him come back in a dramatic way LOL.

Here's the thing:my computer's busted and


End file.
